


My Secretive Night

by YouDontDrinkScotch



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontDrinkScotch/pseuds/YouDontDrinkScotch
Summary: J.D. and Perry sneak around at J.D.’s apartment late one night when the two are trying to keep their relationship a secret, which can be pretty difficult.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	My Secretive Night

J.D. gently crept up to his and Turk’s front apartment door late one night, bare-feet lightly planting on the ground to send a faint tapping sound echoing throughout the living room. He was wearing only a plain t-shirt and boxers. He snuck over to the small hallway leading to the door and stopped there, glancing around one last time to make sure Turk and Carla didn’t see him.

He knew they were both fast asleep in Turk’s bed, but he still had to be cautious.

With his back leaning against the wall, J.D. swept his gaze around at the shadow-filled apartment. The whole room was shrouded in a dark shade of violet and indigo, with the only light coming from pale street lamps outside that turned a few objects near the windows a weak golden glow. The only sound that disturbed the peaceful quiet of the night was J.D.’s even breathing, which was causing his chest to rise and fall in rhythmic patterns.

He brought his gaze to the clock on the microwave that rested on the kitchen counter.

_1:58 AM. He’ll be here any minute._

J.D. felt an uncontrollable grin spread across his face. Perry was coming over tonight.

They had started dating a month ago, thirty-four days to be exact - J.D. had been keeping track - but had both decided to keep it a secret from their friends for a while. So, that meant they had to sneak around, with J.D. sometimes leaving to go over to Perry’s apartment without Turk and Carla noticing, or, like tonight, have Perry come over without waking up Turk and Carla. It was risky and pretty difficult, but J.D. was having fun, and he was pretty sure Perry was too - even though he’d never admit it - with the whole sneaking around thing.

Right now, J.D. and Perry’s relationship was just something only they got to enjoy, and J.D. found that pretty special. Plus, the sneaking around was like a fun game to him, and what’s better than a fun game with Perry where the goal was to sleep with each other? Nothing, J.D. was pretty sure.

As he stared contentedly at the darkness of his apartment, daydreaming about Perry, a sharp yet quiet knock sounded from the door.

J.D.’s grin widened.

He silently padded over to the door and reached for the handle, pulling it open.

Perry stood in the doorway, simply wearing jeans and J.D.’s ‘I’m Not As Think As You Drunk I Am’ T-shirt.

As Perry strolled in silently, J.D. planted gentle kisses on his neck while softly closing the door behind the older man.

“You’re wearing my shirt, y’know,” J.D. said flirtatiously in between kisses.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Perry whispered with a faint smile on his face.

The older man suddenly gripped J.D. by the hips and pinned him up against the wall, with J.D. letting out a little whimper in the process. Perry’s warm gaze lowered down to meet J.D.’s own, and J.D. could practically see the spark between them.

“You can have it back in the morning,” Perry mumbled, mouth slowly spreading into a mischievous smirk. “I’m sure you’ll find it on your bedroom floor.”

J.D. felt a large blush creep over his face, making his cheeks hot. God, he was too good at this.

Perry noticed the younger doctor’s reddening face, and chuckled.

“God, you’re such a girl...” he growled under his breath, now slowly leaning into J.D.

J.D. could feel his heart beat speed up rapidly as the older doctor ran a hand through his hair, and the other up his shirt to rest on his bare chest, slowly tracing circles with his thumb on the younger man’s skin.

Now, their lips were joined together happily, bodies pressed against each other, feeling as if they were merging into one.

J.D. could feel faint whimpers escape his throat as Perry ran his tongue through the other man’s mouth. He had a hand wrapped in Perry’s curls, gripping them tighter each time the other man grew more fervent with his motions.

They stayed like that for what felt to J.D. like a blissful forever, just making out against the apartment wall.

Unfortunately, the moment was shattered instantly when a sudden lamp light was turned on, replacing the shadows that had, just a moment before, resided there, and the two men instantly froze.

J.D., in one quick movement, grabbed Perry by the waist and swiftly spun him and pressed him against the wall J.D. himself had just been pinned up against. The older man shrank up into the corner, trying to stay out of sight the best he could.

J.D. held a finger up to Perry’s lips - although Perry slapped it away - and poked his head around the corner to see Carla standing there in her pajamas. She looked clearly sleep-rumpled, and her eyes were still fogged over with tiredness.

“Bambi? Was someone knocking at the door?” She asked, her voice slightly slurred with sleep.

“Um, no,” J.D. answered a little too quickly. He could feel his heart pounding. 

_Please don’t look over here,_ J.D. hoped desperately.

“I thought I heard someone, too, but no one was there,” he told her in a slightly shaky voice.

Carla blinked in confusion for a moment before mumbling, “But I thought I heard you talking to someone?”

“I was talking to myself,” J.D. replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Understanding spread across Carla’s face.

“Oh, okay. Quit your daydreaming and get back to bed, okay, Bambi?” she said affectionately as she padded back into her and Turk’s bedroom.

_Thank goodness!_

When she left, closing the door behind her with a click, J.D. turned back over to Perry who was still huddled against the wall.

“She’s gone,” J.D. informed him.

“You sure?” Perry whispered, now tentatively walking up to J.D.

“Yep,” J.D. told him. “And wasn’t it awesome? She didn’t even suspect a thing!”

J.D. saw Perry’s features split into a mischievous grin that J.D. was pretty sure mirrored his own expression.

“Pretty damn awesome, Newbie,” Perry told him with a breathy laugh.

Then, suddenly, Perry reached forward to gently grip J.D.’s wrist and began to pull him towards J.D.’s bedroom with great enthusiasm.

“Now, c’mon. Let’s get to my favorite part.”

J.D. laughed.

He loved these nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! <3


End file.
